warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tuuron
Tuuron is a Draenei who follows the ways of the Light and the Naaru. A determined foe of the Burning Legion, he has a distinctly loud and boisterous manner that serves as a counterbalance to his grim mission. Appearance Tuuron's appearance is none to extraordinary - as Draenei go. He's a perfectly normal looking, seven-and-a-half foot tall, blue-skinned, cloven-hoofed man. His only really distinctive features are the ridges on his cheek and nose which tend to highlight their sharp angles and bring them into stark relief. He has long hair that is a light bluish-grey colour, a prominent forehead crown, and four small appendages on his otherwise clean-shaven chin. That being said, he tends to stand out in a crowd; less due to his appearance and more due to his boisterous personality which draws attention to himself. Tuuron's arms and armour are none too special; they appear to be a mish-mash of items salvaged from the wreckage of the Exodar, as well as items picked up in his travels. Despite the fact that they present something of a non-sensical mish-mash of items, they are still reasonably functional. He tries to make sure that his weapons and armour are well maintained and well looked after, regardless of their origins. He prefers to use massive two-handed weapons, knowing full well the intimidation factor of such a weapon when wielded by a massive Draenei. Personality Tuuron is rather loud and boisterous, and isn't ashamed to admit it. Fortunately, he's also rather amiable and good-natured, so he's rarely truly a nuisance - at least, not to those he considers to be his friends. He has a tendency to loudly proclaim whatever is on his mind at the moment, or whatever it is that has grabbed his attention, regardless of who is around. Often this is done in the form of some odd joke. Despite this, he is friendly and amiable, and very outgoing. Despite the circumstances of his race's arrival on Azeroth, he has nothing but the greatest respect for the Alliance and its member races. He will often comment (loudly, of course) about how "strange" and "alien" his new home is, especially when compared to his homeworld; he seems to delight in pointing out what would be otherwise mundane to Azerothians. Not naive or stupid, he merely seems to find it enjoyable. He has a strange, self-depreciating sense of humour, coupled with a love of making strange, untranslatable puns. While he may seem easygoing, Tuuron is anything but lax. He is a firm believer in his people and their cause, and is devotedly loyal to Velen and the Naaru. When given a task, he will do all that he can in order to accomplish what has been laid out before him. However, he will never loose himself completely in such matters; he will always have time to joke about and make some light of the situation. While loyal to the Alliance, he has very little love for the Horde, given the history between his people and the Orcs. However, he knows that their true enemies are the Burning Legion, and that, as distasteful as it may seem, the Horde are to be left be. There is another side to him, however. Despite his easygoing nature, Tuuron sees himself as something of an "enforcer" of the Light's will. While aware that not every situation can be resolved by hitting it with a huge hammer, he none the less will do his best to disrupt such activities. His favorred tactic is to act civil and friendly while conversing on some random inane topic. He will become more persistent and disruptive while continuing on whatever it is that he is talking about, usually until his quarry gives up, goes away or confesses to anything they may or may not have done just to get rid of him. On occasion, he refers to himself as being a Shaman. Nobody knows why. He also on occasion can be seen wearing a Blood Knight tabard. Its best if you don't ask. No, really. History Draenor According to him, Tuuron was born "some time ago", but he won't say if it was on Argus, Draenor or somewhere else. He does consider Draenor to be his “true” home, however, having apparently spent is youth on their adopted homeworld. On Draenor, he lived in a small town in Terrokar, south of the temple at Archudion with his sister, Lumiia. A peaceful and pleasant enough place, it was secluded within the forests from the prying eyes of the outside world. Unfortunately, like the rest of his people's settlements, his town was targeted for destruction by the rampaging Orcs and their Burning Legion masters. At the time, Tuuron was one of the Town's defenders, and stood against the Horde onslaught when it came. While they fought valiantly, they were also outnumbered by a great magnitude, and unprepared for the Orc’s use of demonic magic. Wounded, he was knocked unconscious and left for dead. When the dust settled, he was one of only two survivors of the town, along with his younger sister who had managed to find shelter during the battle. The pair of them ventured into the forest, hoping to meet up with other survivors while evading the numerous Orc patrols. While they did meet others, they learned the fate that had befallen their race; Karbor, Shattrath and even Archidoun had all fallen to the Orcish Horde. Eventually, the pair of them joined, Velen and the others in hiding in Zangarmarsh, biding their time while the rest of their race died, or were corrupted into the Broken. However, he also felt that he had failed his race, as he had not been able to save his people. Tuuron doubted his role as a warrior and protector, feeling that he should have done more, despite knowing how badly they had been overmatched. Exodar Things did not change until over a decade after the destruction of Draenor. After years of aggression and hostility, the combination of Velen’s visions and Noboru’s patience and persistence saw the surviving, uncorrupted Draenei forge a link with one of the tribes of their Broken cousins. Aside from helping the Draenei in gathering resources and securing safe havens, the Broken introduced new ideas into the traditionalist Draenei society. Knowing that other Draenei, especially Velen, had survived the onslaught buoyed his spirits somewhat. Tuuron overcame his despondency, instead becoming rather focused and driven. He saw his people's survival as a sign that they would, some day, overcome those forces that had sought to destroy them. Following the fall of the Black Temple and defeat of Magthereadon by Illidan, the Draenei saw that it was time for them to act. The Draenei moved to retake Tempest keep, Tuuron joining them in the ultimately successful attack that saw them retake the Exodar from Kael’thas’ forces, and steal away to Azeroth to find the foretold “army of the light”. Azeroth Except things didn’t work out as planned. Next thing he knew, he had awoken in a strange land surrounded by debris with no signs of his sister who had been with him onboard the ship. As he encountered other Draenei, he began to get some measure for what had happened. The Exodar had been sabotaged and, while it had reached Azeroth, it had crashed, spreading its structure and crew across several islands. Despite this setback, he vowed to join the survivors of the crash in doing everything possible to accomplish their mission. Things improved when he encountered several members of the Alliance on an expeditionary mission. He realised that they had indeed found the allies that had been foretold, the ones that would be instrumental in the destruction of the Legion. While fighting aginst the Blood Elves on Azuremyst, he encountered a young Night Elf druid, Astarien Stormwood. The pair of them hit it off rather well, despite the fact that Tuuron would endlessly badger the druid with questions about anything that came to his mind. While he and Astarien parted ways soon after, the meeting did have other benefits. Through Astarien, Tuuron came into contact with a group simply known as "The Order". From what he gathered, the Order had dedicated themselves to fighting “extraordinary” threats to the word, a category that definitely included the Burning Legion. He willingly joined forces with them, eager to serve alongside the races of Azeroth. To his surprise (and the dismay of the other party) he found that Astarien was also a member of this organisation. At the same time, Tuuron decided to launch his own one-Draenei war on what he saw as "undesirable" elements within the Alliance. He sought out corrupt nobles, Warlocks, cultists and the ilk, and aggressively and relentlessly annoyed them simply as a method of dissuading them from their course of action. On more then one occasion, his targets would confess to their crimes simply as a way of getting him to shut up and go away. Return to Draenor While he had become somewhat accustomed to the "strange and alien" world of Azeroth, Tuuron, like many Draenei, longed to return to Outland to confront both Illidan and the Legion. After several months of battling alongside The Order and its members, an opportunity finally presented itself. The Dark Portal reopened, allowing contact between Azeroth and Outland for the first time in decades. Tuuron eagerly joined his allies in advancing into Outland to again do battle with his race’s greatest foes. However, his time on Azeroth had changed him in some profound ways. One of the more interesting experiences he’d had was seeing the Human church of the Holy Light, particularly in the way it functioned. At first, he found it unusual; the Draenei saw the Light (in the form of the Naaru) as natural allies, rather then an abstract concept as the humans did. Over time, however, he came to realise that they, while similar, were not truly the same thing but, rather, expressions of the same beliefs and force. It was after a rather in depth philosophical discussion with his ally, Anastasia Zogstra that the two of them both began to reach a deeper understanding of the light and its meaning. Today he continues to travel across both Azeroth and Outland, serving the light in his own... unique way. Stories *We may need you to play Twing-Twang category:Alliance category:Characters category:Draenei category:Paladin category:Bloodforged Category:Twing-Twang Category:Articles by Rick R